clowncarefandomcom-20200214-history
Breeds and Subtypes
General Clowns Delaware Red-Pointed Plaid This clown can be identified by its red points on its sleeves, bows, hair, and cheeks, as well as its brightly colored plaid pattern. Essexshire Polka-Stripe A very colorful and lively breed. Its coat is split into two patterns, verticle stripes on its legs and polkadots on top. Northern Fluffneck Smaller than its southern variation, with a large amount of ruffles around its neck. A very loud and vocal breed, known to honk at nearly anything unless well trained. Jinglescruff Normally green or red, with bells around its collar. You can usually hear one near by because of the faint jingles it makes. Southern Fluffneck Much like the Northern fluffneck, but better suited for warmer enviornments. Split Jest Broiler The most common type of meat clown. Has a vertical color split down its middle, and is a very heavy set breed. They lack the usual large nose.(edited) Connecticut Red Nose A carnival breed most know for their easy trainability and high energy and a large red nose Rodeo Clowns A very durable type good with animals and older children! Very good with travelling families, and best in groups of two or more. Tends to have more neutral colors, with brights spotted on. North American Goofball A rather solitary and quiet clown, these are good for both single people and also large families. They are very sweet, and like playing games with the kids. They get along reasonably well with others, but are typically not good with large crowds of other clowns. Creepy Clowns tba Court Clowns Harlequin High upkeep court clowns with many sub breeds, easily distingushed by excessive use of gold and intricate face paints. Often Silent. Pierrots Also known as a Royal Mime. The least demanding of court clowns but will still require high maintainance. Least territorial and aggressive of the main three catagories but if in a troop will still demand attention. Movements often are paired with unknown brass instrament playing. Has a cone shaped hat with fluff balls. Jesters Lavish and often aggresive court clowns. Known for political comedy and extravagant dress and many bells. They like cards a large amount, and it's highly recommended that you keep a pack around. Along with this, their eggs do not float; Their eggs usually are located underneath their hat. There are many different subtypes. Common People often mistake Common for Court, but that is not true. Common Jesters are the Jesters you typically see around in the wild; They have moderate aggressiveness for a Jester, and they are, as other Jesters are, very territorial. They have no special markings, only a few stripes and bells on their hat and no triangular bottom of shirt. Court These are more aggressive Jesters, distinguishable by the lack of frills, triangular shirt bottom coated in bells, and pointed shoes. Some Court Jesters may want different styles of hats, as well; For example, a horse-earred hat. Striped Contrary to popular belief, there is a difference between your regular Jester and your Striped! For starters, Striped have plenty of stripes, as opposed to a normal jester's few. There are Horizontal, Vertical, and Diagonal Striped Jesters. Striped Jesters are very social, and it's recommended you keep them in at least pairs. Spotted There are Polka Dot, Rainbow, and Small Dot variants. Spotted Jesters are one of the less violent species, less aggressive towards other Jesters, Clowns, and Mimes. However, they are still somewhat territorial. Jewel Diamond, Teardrop, Princess, and Radiant are the main types of Jewel Jester variants. Jewel Jesters tend to be much, much pickier than other jesters, requiring expensive wine, high-quality objects, velvet hats, and gourmet table scraps. They tend to be somewhat stuck-up. Petite Petite are the smallest of Jesters, growing from one foot to two feet tall at the most. Many like these 'pocket-sized' Jesters, especially when young, as they stay small for a much longer time. However, their small size puts them at risk of many natural things. They tend to have more frills than the rest, and appear somewhat doll-like. They're very docile, as many others are capable of taking them down. Mimes tba Clown Royales A court breed that is a mix between a Jester, Harliquin,Peirrot or other Clown type. Their personality will depend on what their parents were and their living space. Usually you can tell theyre a Royale because of a golden or black nose.(edited) Category:Clowns